Daughter of Heaven and Hell Series
The Daughter of Heaven and Hell series focuses on a Nephalem named Cassandra Masters, the daughter of Castiel and Meg Masters. The series starts in Season 7, after Bobby's death. Sam and dean receive a phone call from an unknown person who is later to be reveal Castiel, whose been revived by God and has been alive for seven months. During that time, he's spent time with the demoness Meg and she is pregnant with a Nephalem, an angel-demon hybrid. Meg does not have much time as she will die giving birth to her newborn child. Catiel and the Winchesters do what it takes to keep Meg and Castiel's daughter protected from Heaven and Crowley. Eventually Cassandra is born and Meg dies from the after affects, leaving Castiel to raise his newborn daughter, Cassandra. Cassandra has a dream to save the world. She wants to bring balance to the natural order, give people a reason to keep fighting for survival, never give up hope. One the way of her new life, she will come to realize what pain, anger, happiness, and love means and if no one is going to fight for free will, might as well as do it herself. She will encounter various Supernatural Entities and allies, even the Winchester's old foes and new enemies. The series features various types of hybrids such as a Nephalem, Cambion, Nephilim, or Warlocks. Many characters from the Supernatural canon will be mostly based off of their biblical counterparts. Story Arc Gods and Monsters (Season 8) After the events of Season 7, with Dick Roman and the Leviathans defeat, a year goes by and the Winchester Family is only beginning to expand. Eve makes her return back on earth and plots her revenge against those who banish her or harm her children, but this time she's not alone as the monsters are about to have a family reunion. Crowley formulates his own personal vendetta and sets out to bring down Cassandra's life for good and tries to make himself the biggest major threat on earth, heaven, and hell. Meanwhile, Cassandra is still dealing with her split personality disorder and getting it under control with her new guest up inside her head. The old gods have taken an interest in Emma and place her in one of their insane trials. Sam, Dean, and Castiel discover the tablets and set out to close the gates of Heaven and Hell. As the adults are busy with their stuff, Emma and Cassandra go forward out into the Wayward world and go do their own thing together. What that thing is? We have no idea, but I will tell you that it's going to be so much fun. Make way Team Free Will, Team Free Will 2.0 is finally here! All Heaven and Hell will Break Loose (Season 9) There will be Blood to Pay (Season 10) Drown in Darkness, the Light shall cast upon Us (Season 11) Searching for a Place to Belong (Season 12) Down the Road until the End (Season 13) Major Season Ending Battles * Leviathan War * Monster Family Reunion * Rage of the Guardians * Family don't end in Blood, But it ends in Death * Alpha and Omega * American Revolution * New Genesis Main Characters * Cassandra Masters * Emma Winchester * Helel * Malik * Sam Winchester * Dean Winchester * Castiel Antagonist * Crowley * Dick Roman * Adam * Eve * Ancient Ones * Abbadon (Hell Knights) * Legion (Duke/White-Eyed Demon) * Barbatos (Duke/White-Eyed Demon) * Princes of Hell * Metatron * Munkar * Nakir * Empyrean and Pandemonium Army * Briesla/Bruna/Grisela * Chaos * Samael * Amara * British Men of Letters Recurring Characters * Meg Masters * Lydia * Spawn * Charlie Bradbury * Kevin Tran * Garth * God * Death * Oblivion/Cosmic Entity * Azrael * Gadreel * Andras * Henry Winchester * Jesse Turner * Claire Novak * Jody Mills * Sandalphon * Michael * Lucifer * Raphael * Gabriel Minor Characters * Frank * Hester * Inias * Mirabel * Benjamin Supernatural Teams Team Free Will 2.0 * Cassandra Masters * Emma Winchester Team Trinity * Cassandra Masters * Helel * Malik Hybrids * Demonster * Mongel * Nephalem * Nephilim * Cambion * Vaewolf * Seelie * Nephesh * Warlock Angels * Archangel * Seraphim * Watcher/Grigori * Dominion * Ophanim Demons * Duke (White-Eyed Demon) * Prince of Hell * Hell Knight * Locust of the Abyss Pantheon Greek Religion * Gaea * Zeus * Artemis * Ares * Harmonia * Prometheus Monster * Leviathan * Amazon (Corrupted) Reapers * Necromancer Primordial Entities * God * Death * The Darkness * Oblivion/Cosmic Entity Others * Demiurge * Shedim * Symbiotes * Shard Weapons/Object * Angel blade * Seraph Blade * Angel Sword * Demon Blade * Angel Rune * The Triquetra * Mark of Cain * Glorious/FlamingSword/Michael Sword * Trident of Lucifer * Raphael's Staff * Gabriel's Morning Star Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fan Series